


Love Thy Enemy

by belivaird_st



Category: Mrs. America (2020)
Genre: F/F, Strained Friendships, Strong Female Characters, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Alice drives Phyllis home through the rain.
Relationships: Alice Macray/Phyllis Schlafly
Kudos: 14





	Love Thy Enemy

“I know we’ve had our differences...”

“Our differences? You went above and beyond us... Beyond me.”

“Yes. Well.”

“If Fred could see you now, what would he think?”

“He would think how generous and kind your hospitality’s been tonight.”

Alice side glances at Phyllis, who opens the view mirror to examine herself. She rubs lipstick off her teeth before smiling bright and wide.

“You owe Pamela an apology. She’s looked up to you for so long. It’s only a matter of time when she realizes that you’re nothing but a pretty face with broken dreams and empty promises.”

“Mm, and you think she can make it through life without her marriage to Kevin?” 

“Why not? She’s a smart girl if you got to know her and I never liked him from the start. He treats her like dog shit!” 

“The foul language isn’t necessary, Alice.”

“Maybe if you got your eyes checked, you’d see the monster he’s become!”

Phyllis plays the silent card and sits tall in the passenger seat. She stares ahead through the rubber blades swishing droplets of rainwater off the dashboard glass. Alice turns up the radio allowing the late Janis Joplin to screech through the speakers.

The car ride consists long, slick roads of blackened space and drizzle. Phyllis pulls and fiddles with her earring while Alice keeps both hands on the wheel.

“Did Gracie ever find a husband yet?”

“She’s been dating, but hasn’t found the one yet.”

“Don’t you worry. He’ll come around and be very lucky to have her.” 

Alice grips the steering wheel tighter. She had this quick imagery of herself leaning over to open the side car door and push Phyllis out, but that fantasy quickly faded and left her alarmed by the wickedness of it all.

Phyllis dozed off in her seat belt by the time they reached the Schlafly residence. Alice had the radio switched off long ago and was now mesmerized by the anti-leader’s deep slumber. In truth, she looked normal, like any regular housewife. There was a sadness about her Alice picked up on for years. Whenever Phyllis opened her mouth, however, that sadness vanished and made her difficult to love. The woman was like hard candy. Sharp on the outside, yet soft within. 

“Why must you make so many enemies?” Alice whispers to the woman who she thought was her friend and someone she could trust. 

Phyllis remains sleeping with her hands folded on her lap, head tilted slightly on the leather head seat.


End file.
